What The Hell?
by ReversedSam
Summary: A joke kinda backfires. Femmeslash, if it ain't your thing, don't read. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Since Jellicos is going with angst free for 'Bugs' (At least I hope she is lol). I figured we'd have a little light relief too. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**What the Hell?**

How exactly do I get myself into these situations? I wonder as leave an extremely drunk Greg in his apartment and head back to my car, to an equally drunk Sara.

We went out for a drink tonight, Warrick wanted to introduce his wife and Grissom decided to let us go early, thankfully work was quiet.

Just in case we we're needed at work after all Nick and I decided not to drink, so when it was time to leave I said I'd take Sara and Greg home. They were both drunk. They acted like teenagers as I drove, bickering and giggling, it was funny as hell.

When we arrive at Sara's I walk around and open the passenger door.

Sara doesn't move for a second, just sits looking at me. "You are so gorgeous, did you know that?" She asks me as she finally turns around.

It's just my luck of late that the object of my affection would start coming on to me when she's completely out of it.

"Thank you." I can't help chuckle. "You are so drunk."

She's been flirting with me all-night. Something I'm more than happy about, given the fact I've had feelings for her for months, and were she not so drunk, I'd definitely call her on it. As it is, I'm finding it far too adorable. Besides, there's always tomorrow, and I fully intend to remind her of this.

"Am not." She says with a defiant shake of her head. "Even when I'm not drunk though." She adds.

"Even when you're not drunk what? Can you stand?"

"You're gorgeous, even when I'm not drunk and beautiful and really sexy too." She nods. "I'm standing aren't I?"

"No honey. You're not." I can't help laughing at Sara's puzzled expression. She is the cutest drunk I've ever seen.

She giggles before swinging her legs out of the car and almost falling, thankfully I catch her.

"See, I knew I was standing." She states. Seemingly very proud of herself. I laugh again as I lock the car up and help her to her apartment.

Twenty minutes, a few stumbles and much giggling later we finally reach Sara's apartment.

I manage to get her keys from her pocket and turn to open the door. I feel Sara place her hands on my hips to steady herself. "Did you know you have a great ass?" She asks, her tone deadly serious. As if she's just asked me a genuinely important question. "Really, you are so hot." She adds.

How in the hell did she get so drunk anyway? She didn't drink that much, but knowing Sara she didn't eat all shift, not a good idea when you're planning to go drinking.

And why the hell does she have so many keys. I've tried three already and still haven't opened the door. I'm beginning to think it would have been quicker letting her do this.

"Which one of these actually opens the door Sara?" I say over my shoulder.

Her hands slide around my waist and her chin comes to rest on my shoulder. "That one." She says with a small nod in the general direction of the keys.

God this is so funny. "Thanks. That really helped." I joke.

"You smell really good." She states, tightening her hold on me. Unable to stop myself, I lean back into her a little, and my body chooses to start reacting to the feel of her pressed against me just as she starts placing kisses along the side of my neck. I stop all attempts at opening the door and feel myself tilting my head to give her exploring mouth better access. I hear a whimper as she finds a sensitive spot and realise it came from me. Okay, time to get out of this situation.

I try the remaining keys as quickly as I can, trying hard to ignore her kisses. Finally I open the door, walking forward to break her hold on me.

"Right, I'll get you some water." I say as I head to the kitchen. Getting her a glass of water and heading back. She standing in the same place I left her, leaning against her desk, trying to take off her jacket. I manage to stifle the laugh as I walk towards her. I cannot wait till she's sober so I can tease her about this.

"Drink." I tell her as I hand her the glass. I undo the buttons of her jacket while she drinks and slip it from her shoulders when she puts the glass down. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Thankfully the apartment isn't that big so finding the bedroom proves easy enough. Once we get there Sara sits on the bed and kicks her shoes off. She starts undoing the buttons of her shirt and I will myself to look away, a half naked Sara, a flirting half naked Sara at that, is very bad for my self-control. Relief washes over me when I notice she has a tank top under it.

"Hey, I'm gonna head home now okay?" I say as I move to stand in front of her, making sure she hears me.

"What? Why?" She asks as she raises her eyes to meet mine, trying to focus on me.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe."

She looks confused for a second before shaking her head. Her hands grab my hips and she pulls me so I'm standing between her legs. "Nope. Stay."

"Sara, I need some sleep honey."

Her arms move around my waist, pulling me closer. She looks confused again before replying. "Stay. Sleep here, with me." She says as she rests her head against my stomach.

My hands automatically come to rest on her head, fingers combing through her hair. God this feel so right. Holding her close like this. I could quickly get used to it.

I decide right then, in the morning, when she's sober, I will tell her how I feel. After tonight I know she is at least physically attracted to me. I just hope that isn't all it is.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you are?" She asks as she lifts her head again. I can't help laugh a little as I nod my reply. She is just so cute right now. "I love here." She announces as she leans in and kisses my belly button. "S'really cute." She mumbles before kissing my stomach again.

My breath hitches at the feel of her soft lips against my skin, my stomach muscles clench and I pull her head back, stopping her kissing me again.

"I'm going now." I tell her. This could easily get out of hand.

She looks up at me again and shakes her head adamantly. "Can't. You have to stay." She tells me.

"I really can't Sara."

"I don't understand." She shrugs, looking confused once more. "Why?"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, I promise. But I have to go now."

She seems to think for a second before meeting my eyes again. "Please, stay. I want to hold you."

Jesus. I think my heart actually stops for a second at her words, at the tenderness in her voice as she spoke them. I feel every single ounce of resolve I have slipping away at her request. The pleading look in her eyes making the decision for me.

I know I should go. She'll be confused as hell when she finds me here later. I know she feels something for me, and I want so badly to fall asleep in her arms. So screw consequences, I'll deal with them later.

"Okay, but sleep. Nothing more." I clarify.

Much to my amusement she gives me a seriously cheeky grin and shakes her head before replying. "Can't sleep yet, I have to kiss you. You're very kissable."

Kissable? Oh that's too funny; she would never say anything like that if she were sober. I laugh at her statement; it's adorable to see her like this. And although I'd very much like to take her up on that offer, it's just not something I'm letting happen.

"No babe, sleep or I go home." I say.

"Sleep then." She nods, giving me the most amazing smile.

I extract myself from her arms and set about finding us something to sleep in. Five minutes later I'm getting changed in the bathroom, wondering once more why the hell I let myself get into these situations.

When I return to the bedroom my breath catches at the sight that greets me. Sara is stretched out along the bed in just her tank top and panties. Having decided to ignore the sleep clothes I gave her. She is simply gorgeous.

How the hell am I meant to sleep now? A barely dressed Sara in the same bed is not a good thing when trying to relax.

"Sara, you wanna put those shorts on?" I ask as I sit on the empty side of the bed. "In case you get cold." I say, as if it's nothing to do with the fact that her wearing so little right now is not good for my health. Thankfully she's too drunk to question why I just told her to put shorts on in case she's cold.

"Nope, too hot."

"Right. Okay. Well, good night." I say as I lie down, as far away from her as the bed will allow.

The distance I put between us lasts for all of six seconds as I feel Sara's arm over my waist. "Come here." She says, pulling me closer to her, her head comes to rest on my shoulder as soon as she's close enough. She throws a leg over mine and wraps her arm around me. I listen to her sigh and feel a light kiss on my neck. "Thank you." She says before settling again.

I run my fingers through her hair as I lie awake, just revelling in the feel of her in my arms, her arms holding me close. I could definitely get used to this.

I smile to myself as her breathing evens out. I wonder how much she'll remember when she wakes. I am going to have so much fun teasing her about this; a plan starts to form in my mind as I feel myself drifting off. After all I do have to repay her for the torture she's put me through tonight. Oh yeah, this is going to be fun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**You know, I love reviews more than cookies.**

**Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Jellicos, so I'll let you of with Enough's Enough. But you do realise you've kept us waiting days for an update of bugs?**

**Thanks for the feedback people **

* * *

**Part Two**

Do I always breathe this loudly? I think to myself as I open one eye. Did my bedroom always spin like this? I'm not even trying to lift my head, at least not until the room decides to stop.

How much did I drink last night anyway? I don't remember drinking enough to make me feel like I do now. Then again I don't remember much at all. How did I get home? One of the guys must have put me in a cab.

Okay, right Sara, let's try sitting up.

Slowly I move my legs off the bed and pull myself into a sitting position. Waiting a few seconds before opening my eyes. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I remember I have pain killers in my nightstand and slowly lean over to grab some. Thank god I always keep a bottle of water by the bed. I take a few tablets and just sit for a minute, letting my stomach settle.

First things first. What time is it?

A look at the clock tells me I have a good few hours before work. Right, shower then.

I gingerly stand and make my way to the shower, thankful that nothing starts doing summersaults, or spinning.

While I'm in the shower I try to piece together what happened this morning. I remember Greg and I laughing in Catherine's car. Catherine brought me home? I'll have to thank her later.

Thankfully when I get out of the shower I'm feeling a whole lot better. I'll just have to ask the guys what happened.

I finish drying my hair and head back to my room to find something to wear. I haven't got the energy to find an outfit right now; I'll have coffee and food first so I just grab the shorts I obviously didn't get around to putting on last night and a clean tank top.

As I finish getting dressed I notice some clothes on the chair in the corner of the room. Okay they weren't here when I left and they're not mine. Oh god, Please tell me I didn't bring someone home with me. I walk over to get a better look. That top looks familiar, didn't Catherine have one like that on...oh shit. These are Catherine's clothes.

Why are Catherine's clothes in my bedroom? And if these are her clothes then what in the hell is she wearing? And where the hell is she? Okay, I'm officially panicking now.

Right, calm down. I tell myself as I take a few deep breaths. Think for a second Sara. Her clothes are here, but she's not, and I woke up alone, so maybe she brought me home, was worried about leaving me alone and is sleeping on the couch. Yeah, that'll be it. She'll have borrowed something to sleep in obviously, so that's why her clothes are in here.

I feel another wave of panic set in as I wonder if I made a total ass of myself with Catherine. I have a tendency to say what's on my mind when I'm drunk. This would be fine, if thoughts of her weren't a reoccurring thing with me.

I push the panic down, figuring I'll have to deal with anything I may have said or done. And by deal, I mean blame the alcohol, tell her I don't remember and act like it didn't happen.

I nervously head towards the living room, having no idea what I'll find once I get there. When I reach the living room Catherine is nowhere around. Before confusion has chance to set in I hear a noise coming from the kitchen.

I open the kitchen door and find Catherine making a drink. She's wearing one of my sleep shirts, it stops mid thigh, showing off her legs. Jesus I hope I didn't see her in that last night, I know I'll have passed some kind of comment.

The kitchen door opening draws her attention to me and she turns to face me, leaning back against the counter.

"Hey. Good Morning" I tentatively offer, feeling slightly awkward, although I'm not sure why, this is my apartment.

She doesn't reply right away, and I watch as her eyes slowly travel down my body, as her gaze lingers on my legs I start wishing I'd got dressed properly. Her eyes make their way back up before meeting mine. The sexy little smirk she gives me only adding to my current confusion.

I stand, frozen to the spot as Catherine walks towards me. The smirk still firmly in place. When she reaches me her hands come to rest on my hips, pulling me to her. Once I'm close enough she leans in and trails kisses along my neck, up to my ear.

"Mmm, good morning indeed." She husks before gently biting my ear lobe then pulling back. A shiver makes its way down my spine in response to her actions and I involuntarily gasp at the sensation.

Oh. My. God.

"Did you sleep well sexy?"

Oh. My. God.

I somehow manage a muted nod, although quite how I do so is beyond me, since I'm so shocked I can't even breathe, or move, or think anything but oh my god.

"You sure? You look a little pale, you go sit down, I'll bring you some coffee and toast okay?"

"Okay." I manage. Then with the little shove she gives me I find myself in the living room. Once I reach the sofa I sit and bury my head in my hands.

What the hell happened last night?

My brain chooses that second to gift me with a few flashbacks from last night. Catherine opening my door, my arms around her waist, me kissing her neck. Catherine leading me to the bedroom. Me kissing her stomach as I sat on the bed.

Did Catherine and I sleep together? Just the thought of that reverts me back to stunned disbelief.

Why the hell did I drink last night? Why the hell didn't I tell Grissom to put me on call instead of Catherine? And why the hell can't I remember.

I can't believe this is happening, I might have slept with Catherine, the woman I've been trying to get up the courage to ask out for months and I don't remember. No, I've wanted her for months, surely I'd remember if anything had happened. Yeah, like I remember leaving the bar and getting home.

Maybe we didn't sleep together; maybe I just asked her out finally. Yeah, she's in my kitchen, wearing my nightshirt, making my breakfast and giving me kisses just because I asked her out when I was drunk last night.

I have to find out what happened. Preferably without letting Catherine know I don't remember. The last thing I want to do is upset her.

I can't help feel a little hopeful as I realise that whatever happened, Catherine is obviously happy with it.

The kitchen door opening brings my attention back to the present. Right, okay Sara, get it together. I take a deep breath and try to prepare myself for whatever is about to happen.

"Thank you." I say as Catherine hands me a mug of coffee and a plate of toast.

"You're welcome. No hangover?" She asks as she sits next to me.

"A little, should be fine once the painkillers kick in." I put the toast on the table in front of me and look at my cup of coffee as if it's the most interesting thing I've seen in weeks. "So, you have a good time last night? I ask as casually as I can.

"Before or after we got here?" She grins as she moves till she's flush against my side, taking my coffee from me and putting it on the table.

"Before." I say, willing my body not to react to her sudden closeness.

"It was fun. Warrick's wife is lovely, plus you and Greg were hilarious." She smiles.

Her hand comes to rest on my thigh and I almost whimper as her fingers start teasing my skin. "And after?" I ask.

Her eyes find mine and she softly bites her bottom lip before replying. "You need to ask?"

"I just wanted to be sure you were okay with everything." I say with as much confidence as I can muster right now.

Her hand moves to the inside of my thigh, and then starts moving a little higher and I can't help the gasp that escapes me. She leans in before replying, her voice, all low and husky, sending shivers down my spine.

"What part left you unsure? Was it when I screamed your name loud enough to wake the whole building? Or maybe it was when I almost passed out from the fourth orgasm you gave me?" She states, nipping my ear lobe lightly. "You know, I can't remember the last time someone made me beg." She husks.

"Jesus Catherine." I gasp. Cutting off anything else she might say. I think it's quite possible that my head is going to explode.

"What? It's you, you're so intense." She practically purrs, nipping my ear lobe once more.

Me...Catherine...and me...Oh my good god. I had sex with Catherine, amazing sex by the sound of it and I don't remember. How can I possibly not remember sleeping with the woman I've been fantasising about for months?

This is officially the cruellest joke life has ever played on me.

My brain chooses that particular moment to catch up with her words. Did she say I made her beg? The thought of her begging me sends my hormones into chaos. My head is suddenly filled with images of the things I might have done to get that reaction from her. Was breathing always this hard to do? It's suddenly very hot in here.

She chuckles into my ear before pulling back to look at me. "You look shocked." She states. "You regret it don't you?" She asks, a hurt look quickly crossing her face.

"NO!" I say, sounding panicked, even to my own ears. I'm not about to let her be hurt because I'm a stupid ass. "God no." I just don't remember it.

"Good." She smiles. "How about you? Did you enjoy last night."

Shit. I'm sure I more than enjoyed every damn second, very much so, and I'd tell her that, if I actually remembered.

"Of course I did." I say with a smile, figuring I'll be as vague as possible with my answers, I don't want to lie to her so I'll just comment on the parts I can remember. I inwardly cringe when I realise I sounded about as convincing as one of our guilty suspects.

If Catherine noticed she didn't say anything and I release the breath I didn't realise I was holding as I see her smile at me.

She is so beautiful, how can I possibly not remember making love to this woman?

She seems content to just sit for a while but her close proximity is still distracting me and all I can focus on is her mouth. She has the sexiest mouth and right now, I really want to kiss her.

I thought suddenly occurs to me that I have the perfect opportunity to kiss Catherine right now. She'll find out I don't remember soon, I know I won't be able to keep lying to her, then she'll probably freak because I wasn't honest. So I should kiss her now, while I've got the chance. Then whatever happens I'll at least have that.

Decision made, before I lose my nerve I bring a hand up to her cheek then lean in and capture her lips with mine.

Oh...wow. She has the softest lips I have ever kissed and when I feel her tongue oh so slowly make its way into my mouth to tease mine, I groan, feeling something inside me snap. I need more of her. Moving my hand to the back of her neck I pull her deeper into the kiss. The tiny sighs and whimpers she's making are driving me wild. This woman is so damn sexy.

I slide my hands down to her hips and push us back onto the sofa, covering her body with mine as she brings her hands up to play with my hair.

My hands are roaming all over her as I try to fulfil this overwhelming need I currently have to feel her. Tearing my lips from hers I move my mouth to her neck, kissing and nipping as I go. Catherine's grip in my hair tightens and I hear her whimper every time I gently bite down on her neck. I need to hear more of that.

I move my hands to her front, going straight for the buttons of the shirt. Moving my kisses to her chest as soon as it's exposed. I don't stop there though; I continue slowly opening the buttons, kissing as I go. My mouth reaches the tops of her breasts and I can't help moaning in anticipation.

"Sara..." She gasps.

"Mmm." I mumble between kisses.

"Sara...oh god...wait, stop."

As much as I'm loathed to do so I pull my mouth away from her skin, unable to resist a last kiss before moving away. My eyes stay closed as I try to calm my hormones and get my breathing back to normal. I can hear Catherine doing the same as me and I feel somewhat comforted knowing I'm not the only one in this state.

She places her hands on my shoulders, using them to gently push us back up into a sitting position. I'm about to lean in for another kiss, but she speaks first.

"Sara we didn't sleep together last night."

* * *

**Hides Okay, so that's an evil cliff hanger but I promise the last part will be up tomorrow.**

**You all know how much I love reviews right?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so last part as promised. Although I have to say, no one had ever offered to sing me a song on their guitar before (when they weren't drunk anyway lol), that was very sweet 143csi4ever, so please feel free to strum away lol.**

* * *

**Part Three**

I watch her closely as she thinks about what I've said and see the exact moment the words register with her. Shock mixes with confusion as her eyes snap up to mine.

"We...what...but I thought...the way you...and then we...I mean...what?"

If this were any other situation I'd laugh at her less than eloquent reply. As it is, I think I have a little explaining to do.

"I knew the second you walked into the kitchen that you had no clue why I was here." I explain. I'm sure had the situation been different she'd have seen through me in seconds but I did everything I could to throw her today.

She shakes her head. When she gets up from the sofa and heads into the kitchen without a word I can't help feeling like a world class bitch. She's probably mortified. Right now I can think of a few reasons she'd feel like that. All of which are my fault.

Getting up, I follow her out. I think I need to apologise. Tentatively I open the kitchen door. Stopping just inside the room.

"I'm sorry." I offer when she turns to look at me. "I should never have made you think we slept together."

"Catherine you have nothing to apologise for. I'm the one that threw myself at you. You act like a good friend, make sure I get home, take care of me and how do I repay you? I jump you." She throws her hands up in the air as she finishes speaking, clearly upset with herself.

Walking into the kitchen, till we're only a few feet apart.

"Sara, I need to apologise for making you think you did something wrong. You may have noticed I was a very willing participant in that kiss. A kiss you would never have initiated had I not made you think we slept together last night."

"True, but I..." She trails off, looking at me for a second. "Why did you do that?"

I was wondering when she'd ask that. "I thought it would be funny to return some of the torture you put me through last night." I offer. "In retrospect, it wasn't the best idea I've ever had."

"I don't..."

"Let me finish." I say, cutting her off. Taking a deep breath before I continue. "I've wanted to ask you out for months but you didn't seem even remotely interested, until last night. So I was going to talk to you about it, but you got so drunk. I wanted you to at least remember." I laugh, easing the tension a little. "So I waited until today. But then stupidly decided to play a joke on you first."

"You wanted to ask me out?"

"Yes, I still do."

"Wow." She says with a smile. A full blown smile that immediately makes me smile in response. "I didn't act interested because I assumed I didn't have a hope in hell. Always thought you were straight."

"I am, at work, our work place is not so good with tolerance and I didn't want to add to the already huge stack of rumours that go around about me. I have enough to deal with."

"Makes sense. Me? I just like to keep my private life...private." She shrugs. A few seconds later she starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Us."

"Why?"

"We're meant to be intelligent and observational. Funny how we both managed to miss what was right in front of us. I'd say that was pretty stupid wouldn't you?"

"Less so if we decide to act on it now?" It comes out sounding a lot more hopeful than I'd wanted; I'd been aiming for teasing. I'm used to trying to keep a little control in relationships. Not giving everything away. For some reason, that all seems to have gone out of the window with her. "So? Would you like to go out with me?"

- - - - - - - - - -

"So? Would you like to go out with me?"

What the hell? She looks nervous. Does she honestly think I'm going to say no? I'm not crazy. I notice her nerves increase the longer I'm silent and I figure I should answer her. "I'd love to."

"Great." She replies. That amazing smile of hers in full view.

I take her hand and walk back to the living room. I think we both need a minute to think. Take in everything that's just happened.

She's just sat back when a thought occurs to me and I break the silence to ask her a question.

"What did you mean before? When you said you wanted to repay me for the torture?" Although given the little things I do remember I'm not sure I want an answer.

"Oh." She smirks, sitting back up, turning to face me, looking very amused. "Apparently I'm, and I quote, gorgeous, beautiful and really sexy too." She states, raising her eyebrow. "I'm also really hot and I have a great ass."

"Oh god." I groan as I bury my face in my hands. Please tell me I didn't do that. Although I can't argue with either statement.

"You couldn't sleep either, apparently I'm far too kissable, oh and my belly button is really cute."

"Uh." Is all I manage, have I ever been this embarrassed in my life?

Her fingers feel cool against the overheated skin on my face as she lifts my head so she can make eye contact.

I'm expecting her to assure me, tell me I have no need to be embarrassed but she just leans in and kisses me softly.

"Feel better?" She teases when she pulls back.

"No." I shake my head, going with the idea that I'll get more kisses I'd I say no.

"Hmm." She replies before leaning in once more. This time I'm treated to small, teasing kisses. "How about now?"

"Not quite." I pout.

My breath hitches as she sits up and moves so she's straddling me. Well that's one fantasy made reality. And oh how reality is so much better.

I move my hands to her hips and pull her flush against me. Then slide my hands down to her thighs, just so I can touch her skin.

Right now, with her breathing slightly laboured and her eyes a few shades darker than usual. She's the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

"Let me see if I can help you out there." She purrs before leaning in for another kiss.

There's no teasing this time. She moves a hand to the back of my head, pulling me into the kiss. I hear myself moan as out tongues meet and my grip on her tightens. Her free hand moves to my neck and I shiver in delight as her fingers start teasing the skin there.

Of their own accord my hands wonder higher, trailing along the smooth skin of her thighs and slipping under the shirt she has on. Sliding around her hips to her back, moving higher still. I groan as I encounter nothing but skin and it dawns on me she isn't wearing a bra.

"Mmm god." I gasp as I tear my mouth away from hers. It takes every ounce of will-power I have to slide my hands back down to settle on her hips. And not slide them around to cup her breasts.

The room is filled with the sounds of our laboured breathing.

Catherine is the first to get her breathing under control. "Wow."

"Oh yeah." I agree. "I definitely feel better now."

She chuckles a little and I feel a shiver run down my spine in response.

"You know, I can't believe you made me think we slept together, you're positively evil." I tease. Trying to distract myself from the feel of her in this position.

"You think?" She asks, eyebrow raised.

"Mmm hmm." I nod.

Lowering her mouth to my ear she husks her reply. "I'm sure I can think of a few ways to make it up to you." Her statement is followed by her tongue teasing my ear and her teeth gently biting. So much for distracting myself.

"Catherine." I hiss as my body arches into hers.

Kisses are teased along my jaw line until she pulls back to look at me. Eyes dark.

Well if she wants to tease, I can't let her have all the fun.

Sliding my hands around to her ass, biting my lip to stop myself groaning. I pull her closer and rock her against my stomach a little.

Lowering my voice, I husk. "Unless you're ready for me to take you to bed and make you scream, I think we should slow down"

She groans slightly and I can't help smile proudly as her eyes flutter closed and she gently bites her bottom lip. I caused that reaction. Oh yeah.

If I'm honest I'm torn between how I want her to answer. My hormones and my body are all for option one. But my head and heart want to take this slowly, not mess it up.

A few seconds later she opens her eyes and gives me a beautiful smile. "What? Before the first date?" She teases, feigning shock.

I laugh, grateful that she's broken the tension. I know I wouldn't have done anything to escape the hormonal haze.

"You know what I would like?" She asks, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Name it." I'd give her a kidney right now if she wanted it.

"Take me to bed and hold me. I didn't get much sleep." She smirks. "And we have time before work."

"I'd love to." I smile.

She moves so she's standing up, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. Leading me to the bedroom.

"This is the second time you've led me to my bedroom in twenty-four hours." I observe. I'm not even sure why I brought it up.

"Lucky me."

"Although next time, you can be sure that neither of us will be sleeping for a while." I purr into her ear as we reach the bed.

"That best be a promise Sidle." She replies as she cuddles into my side.

It's not long before she drifts off to sleep. Leaving me to think. I can't believe everything that's happened in the past few hours. But damn I'm happy about it.

* * *

**I'm not really happy with how this ended but I couldn't seem to get it from my head to the page exactly how I wanted it. I hope it didn't completely suck, and I hope someone enjoyed it.**

**I like feedback even more than I like people singing me songs lol.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


End file.
